


Late Night Melody

by RedThornzzz



Series: Band AU (Run Me Ragged) [1]
Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enjoy the gay i guess, hooooly fuck they are gay yall, idk yet lmfao, its been great, ive been on a band au brainrot for a while, sooo this might be the first part to a series for my band au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThornzzz/pseuds/RedThornzzz
Summary: Uncle Clem wakes up in the middle of the night to a late night melody, and after all is said and done, he's very glad that he woke up.
Relationships: Raggedy Andy/Uncle Clem
Series: Band AU (Run Me Ragged) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194503
Kudos: 16





	Late Night Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this may look a tad rusty cause I haven't written anything like this in over a year (I usually only write songs and poems :V)  
> But, hey, I hope you all enjoy! ´:)

Clem opened his tired buttoned eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 1:17 pm, definitely not the morning. He groaned in frustration. He was always a light sleeper, he hated waking up to hearing someone getting a snack late at night in the tour bus. The only way Clem could get a proper sleep was if Andy was next to him in his bunk. Andy would always drag Clem away from his drum set over to Clem's bed, holding him down in the bed with a hug if Clem tried to get back up from his condo bunk. Well, he should rephrase that. Instead of just Clems bed, it’s now more of a shared sleeping space between him and Andy. Andy used to have the bunk underneath his but now he only uses it as an extra space to throw his instruments...speaking of the little laddie, where is he?

Clem flopped over in the bed, squinting his eyes and scanning over the now empty spot where Andy would be. All that was there was a little indent on the blankets and pillow case to show that Andy had been laying there before his disappearance. Clem furrowed his brows. Andy would only get up for two reasons. One, he would venture over to the tour bus mini fridge and steal a snack before crawling back into bed, or he would be playing that loud saxaboom and waking everyone up at some ungodly time of the morning. But Clem didn’t see the light of the fridge being opened, or the obnoxious sound of the saxaboom being played. Just, silence. That was almost enough to send Clem back to dream land in his sleep deprived state...until he heard it. 

A faint strumming entered Clems ears, making him sit up in interest and confusion. The acoustic chords were slow and soft, coming from somewhere outside the tour bus. It filtered in the bus windows, seemingly in hesitation as the notes quietly danced through the air. It sounded beautiful. The way the notes didn't gain any confidence to get louder, yet didn't begin to quiet down out of fear either.

Clem pushed his blanket off him and bundled it up in his arms as he tried to quietly step off the top bunk. The thump of his fabric feet hitting the creaky floor filled the air with the strumming as Clem cursed under his breath. ‘Damned his bean bag filled center,’ Clem thought. Then, the strumming stopped. Clem stopped moving as well. It felt as though the whole world stopped spinning as silence filled the night sky. Clem stood still and soundless, buttoned eyes looking through the night shadows at the wall as he waited for the symphony to start up again. It was deafening to only hear the distant noise of cars passing the parking lot every once and a while. To Clem, it felt like his heart stopped.

Then, almost two minutes later, the strumming started up again. Though this time it was a bit quieter than before. Clem sighed in relief, and almost by copying the music, he began to walk a tad bit quieter as well.

As he tiptoed to the source of the melody, it looked like he was dancing. He cautiously stepped over the parts of the floor where it would creak under pressure, his eyes trained on the wooden flooring as if he was trying to step over landmines in a war zone. Clem kept a seemingly viselike grip on the blanket in his arms as he crept about.

A gust of cold wind hit him as he halted in front of the creaked open door. The music was less muffled than before, but still soft. The acoustic chords felt like a gentle hug around Clem's waist, a soft laugh sounding in his memory as he looked down at a head of orange yarned hair, bright buttoned eyes staring deep into his as they held their fabric mitts close together, their faces getting closer and closer together before- Clem furiously shook the fantasy out of his mind. He should stop getting so lost in thought. 

By the time Clem retreated out of his own head, a gentle humming was now accompanying the tune. Clem let a small smile grace his face, he knows that humming. Craning his head to look through the cracked open door, there sat Andy in a pulled out chair. His back faced the tour bus as a street lamp illuminated his front. The nylon-string classical guitar rested on Andy's leg as his mitts played the nylon-strings tenderly into the dead of night. Clem could squint his eyes and see Andy's head slowly bouncing up and down to the tune, his fabric foot tapping a beat into the pavement.

As quietly as he could, Clem opened the door and squeezed through the opening. One arm keeping a grip on the blanket as he turned around and used the other to close the bus door shut. As he strode his was over to Andy, he realised he didn’t recognise the tune from any songs he’s ever heard before. It sounded like a waltz meant for two people and two people only. A forbidden song that only two people had the rights to. His mind was telling him to walk back inside the bus and to leave Andy, but his body was keeping him on his track to the orange headed individual. Now, he was standing next to him. Clem realised with amusement that the wee lad didn’t even know he was there, for Andy's eyes were closed and his head tilted straight ahead of him.

Clem felt like he should state his presence, but he couldn't at the moment. If he spoke, he'd think the whole world would shatter in his hands right then and there. So, he stood as silent as a soldier. His buttoned eyes longed for Andys pair to look back into his but they were closed in focus. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Andys body swayed back and forth, lost in the music. His humming coming from the subtle smile on his relaxed face. His rosy cheeks are more prominent than ever as he blushed to himself. The tapping of his foot never off beat as the ballad seemed to take the shape of a grand finale. Then he stood. With his eyes still closed, he walked a few steps forward and stopped. The melody got faster as the soft notes worked together to make a harmony. His head was held high like it would be if he were on stage and Clem couldn’t help but be entranced by this performance, following Andy so they were both still side by side. As the chords began to slow down, Clem knew the ballad as coming to a close. And just like that, like a spotlight fading, it was over.

Andy dipped his head down as the silence enveloped the world once again. His symphony now finished. They both stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Clem quietly spoke up.

“That was pure dead brilliant, lad.”

“Holy shI-!” Andy screamed and jumped from his place, the guitar almost falling out of his hands before he caught it and hugged it close to his chest. “C-Clem! I, uh, didn’t see you there!” He looked at him with wide shocked eyes that looked way too tired for his own liking.

“Yeah, I could tell.” Clem softly smiled as his shadow covered Andy's smaller frame.

“Soooo…” Andy started. “-how long were you just standing there?”

Clem thought to himself before coming to the conclusion to lie. “Ah, I just walked out here not even a minute ago.” 

“Oh, I see.”

The silence between them could be viewed as awkward for Andy, but for Clem it spoke millions. He stood there for a few seconds longer, admiring Andy before the wee lad spoke up again.

“Sorry for probably waking you up.”

Clem put a reassuring hand on Andy’s shoulder. “Ah, it’s fine lad. Besides,” Clem turned them both toward the bus and began walking. “-I’m glad I woke up. I’d rather you be inside the bus rather than you outside in the freezing parking lot late at night.”

The shorter man scoffed. “What, don’t think I can handle myself, big guy?” Andy smirked.

Clem rolled his eyes. “Oh, haud yer wheesht.”

“No no no no,” Andy puffed out his chest with a shit-eating grin. “I wanna hear these excuses. I can definitely handle myself!!”

Clem playfully bumped Andy's shoulder with his arm, the shorter man rubbing his shoulder and quietly giggling as they both walked into the bus, trying to keep quiet and failing miserably. Andy tried his best to quietly set his guitar into the lower bunk with all his other instruments, letting out a sigh of relief when no noise was made other than the quiet creak of the bed. Clem then grabbed Andy from under his shoulders and lifted him up to the top bunk before throwing his blanket at Andy's face and climbing the ladder himself.

Laying down, he chuckled as Andy grabbed the blanket and threw it over the both of them like a little blanket fort. Every bad thought both of them had ebbed away by each other's presence. It was a lovely moment.

"Hey.." Andy softly murmured, catching Clems full attention. "You won't tell anybody you saw that, right? It's a little embarrassing…" He nervously laughed.

Clem searched Andy's features in the darkness, the blanket definitely not doing much help. But as a fabric mitt enveloped his larger one with a small squeeze, his breath hitched, before letting out a relaxed huff.

“Of course, my charaid.”

They both layed there, their mitts closed around the others as they both stare in the direction of each other. The warm atmosphere closed around them both in a calming hug.

Then, Andy whispered in a quiet, goody-goody tone, “...so, couldn’t sleep without me, huh?”

“PfffT, oh are truly dafty, laddie.” His shoulders shook with a repressed laugh.

“Oh come on,-” Andy scooted closer to Clem and rested in his arms. “How was it sleeping without your cuddle buddy?”

Clem hummed and whispered in a well pleased tone. “It was by far the best sleep i’ve ever had.”

Andy let out an offended gasp and playfully slapped Clems nightshirt, laughing together in the darkness, holding one another as they chortled together like a pair of idiots. ‘So’, Clem thought to himself, ‘so this was nèamh.’

The pair talked for a little while longer before Andy ended up passing out in Clems arms. His quiet snoring filled Clems ears as he sighed and pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. If Clem was still enough, he could feel the soft beat of Andy’s fragile candy heart laying under the fabric of his chest. Clem knew the younger man was capable of handling himself, hell, he still remembers the time Andy broke one of his electric guitars by using it as a defensive weapon to protect his sister. Andy also knows how to use his words to get him out of a situation and he definitely isn’t afraid to speak his mind when it comes down to it. But it was times like this when Andy seemed like one of the most fragile things in the world. Times like when he lost his saxaboom and was freaking out, looking all over backstage before finding it on the tour bus. Times like when Andy would go to Babette and talk about how horrible he was to lose his temper and yell at his sister. Times like when Ann would immediately forgive him and would hug him while he cried tears of relief. Times like when Andy would look ahead with a bright smile, getting ready for the day with a determined attitude while Clem watched along fondly. Times like when Andy would get lost in the music, humming along and even dancing like no one was watching. It was times like this, when Andy laid in his arms, hugging Clems waist as he buried his orange yarned hair into the taller mans nightshirt, when Andy seemed like the most fragile thing in the world.

As Clem laid in the darkness, his buttoned eyes growing heavier and heavier, he was glad. He was glad he became a part of this band. He was glad he gained a family on this tour. But most of all, he was glad to have Andy in his life. He wouldn't trade that for the world.

Now, here he lays in the darkness, a smile on his face as he falls asleep, the late night melody dancing in the drummers head till the end of time.


End file.
